


the sweetest perfume

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a treasure, no matter what you wear.  You are <i>always</i> sweet to come back to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest perfume

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Aurora/Mulan - dirty.

“Oh, not now, Mulan,” Aurora said, pressing her palms against the leather of Mulan’s armor, pushing her gently away. 

Mulan blushed.  “I’m sorry, princess, I’ve offended you.”

Aurora smiled sweetly, cupping Mulan’s face in her hands.  “No, it’s not that at all.  You know I want to be close to you always.”  She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Mulan’s cheek.  “It’s just…” she trailed off, picking at the frayed edges of her pink dress.

Mulan took Aurora’s hands.  “What is it?”

Aurora sighed.  “I’ve been wearing this dress for so long and I feel so unclean.”  She looked up at Mulan, lips pursed.  “I want to wear nice dresses for you, fine silks and furs.  I want to smell nice so you’ll have something sweet to come back to after defending the kingdom.”

Mulan smiled, gazing into Aurora’s eyes, getting lost in her princess like she so often did.  “You are a treasure, no matter what you wear.  You are _always_ sweet to come back to.”

Aurora smiled like the sun and wrapped her arms around Mulan’s neck.  “My kind warrior.  Perhaps you’ll join me for a bath in the river?”  She stroked Mulan’s dark haired and whispered into her ear, “The dress has to come off to be washed at some point.”

“I’d be happy to join you,” Mulan said, flushed red down to her chest.


End file.
